In remote access system environment, such as a Terminal Services™ (TS) system, several server computers can host and make available one or more applications to several client devices, which access the applications over a network. In general, a user can remotely access applications hosted by a server computer by establishing a connection between the server computer on one end and the client device at the user's end. Such a communication creates a session between the user and the server, during which the user can interact and use applications hosted on the server computer as if the applications were present locally on the remote client device.
The remote access system (e.g., TS) environment, however, may not be able to allow users to access third party applications loaded on the server computer. Such third party applications, which may also be “plug-in” applications, may be created or provided by independent software vendors (ISVs). Typically, an ISV may not provide a user the routing behavior (process) through which the user is enabled to access the third party application. Therefore, a need exists for third party applications to be hosted on the remote server computers for access by remote client devices and users.